A tiro de piedra
by samej
Summary: Porque Zoro no tiene sentido de la orientación, y eso nunca le ha impedido encontrar lo que ha necesitado. Zoro/Luffy, spoilers 578.


Fic escrito para **perse_one**, de lj, en un meme de fanarts que hice. ¡Espero que te guste!

**Advertencias**: **Spoilers** hasta el capi 578 del manga.

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, yo le robo a sus protas durante un rato sin ganar ni un duro con ello._

* * *

**A tiro de piedra**

Lo escucha por casualidad. La verdad, nunca ha prestado demasiada atención a los cotilleos y es demasiado despistado como para seguirlos, pero las palabras Puño de Fuego llaman su atención.

Le bastan un par de amenazas para terminar de enterarse de lo que ha pasado. Y muchos pensamientos cruzan su cabeza pero hay un nombre que prevalece y coge prioridad ante todo.

Luffy.

_Y ahora_, piensa, mientras corre hacia el puerto, a buscar cualquier barco que le pueda acercar a la zona, _¿cómo hago para encontrar un submarino?_

OoOoOoOoO

Han pasado más de dos semanas y Luffy sigue sin despertar. Está físicamente bien, porque si hay algo en lo que es bueno Trafalgar Law es en curar heridas, pero, simplemente, no abre los ojos.

Lo único que le alivia es que sea capaz de comer dormido.

OoOoOoOoO

Durante ese tiempo, ese maldito tiempo en el que todos han estado separados, hubo noches en las que despertaba, nervioso, inquieto. Pero cuando se dormía y volvía abrir los ojos a la mañana, la sensación había desaparecido y se decía que tenía que confiar en él, que lo más probable es que Luffy hubiera corrido el mismo destino que él.

Que lo más probable era que seguía vivo.

Ahora Zoro lo siente de nuevo en sus entrañas, mucho más fuerte que las demás veces.

No sabe qué pensar, porque hay algo retorciéndose en su interior, carcomiéndole, mientras piensa que tiene que darse prisa, que tiene que encontrarle porque todo lo que tuvo que vivir (y Zoro solo sabe la segunda parte, deformada por rumores y por el boca a boca), todo lo que tuvo que sentir le han debido hacer una herida que puede ser irreversible, y aunque debería estar acercándose a él, cada vez le siente más lejos.

OoOoOoOoO

Está oscuro. Es como haberse quedado ciego, pero también está sordo y mudo y no siente nada. Eso es bueno, o eso cree, porque por alguna razón sabe que si hace eso que a veces le pide el cuerpo, eso de intentar ver qué hay detrás del velo negro puede volver a sentir el dolor, y se echa para atrás.

Tiene miedo. No está acostumbrado a sentir miedo.

A veces intenta estirar el brazo y atravesar la barrera, pero ya no parece ser de goma si no de piedra, de algo pesado que no le deja moverse con comodidad.

Oye voces fuera, pero ninguna es lo suficientemente alta como para darle fuerzas para contestar.

OoOoOoOoO

No es que sea alguien que desespera con facilidad, pero el desasosiego está empezando a machacarle. No sabe dónde está. El barco le prometió Sabaody pero un barco de la Marina les atacó a mitad (o antes, o después) de camino y hundieron el barco. Zoro se ha salvado por pura suerte, y está en una isla perdida en medio del mar.

Gruñe, molesto, cuando los primeros rayos del sol le alcanzan los ojos. A su alrededor, decenas de troncos cortados por sus katanas en un arranque de ira forman un paisaje devastado. Avanza hasta la cornisa, esperando divisar algún barco.

OoOoOoOoO

- ¿Crees que será seguro?

Law levanta la cabeza y le mira.

- No. Pero en algún momento tenemos que salir.

- ¿A cuál les digo que vayan?

Se lo piensa un segundo.

- A la más alejada de Sabaody.

Bepo asiente y sale de la habitación en la que el capitán del sombrero de paja sigue durmiendo, ajeno a todo.

OoOoOoOoO

Son tres días, si no se equivoca, los que lleva en la isla y ha visto la impresionante cantidad de cero barcos pasar por su horizonte. Perfecto. No solo está perdido, si no que no hay posibilidades cercanas de que aparezca un solo ser vivo.

Zoro se está hartando de comer fruta.

Se plantea si podría llegar hasta otra isla a nado. Si al menos tuviera a Nami, ésta sabría hacia dónde dirigirse. O si tuviera a Chopper, éste le cambiaría los vendajes, que cada vez están más sucios, por mucho que intente limpiarlos y volvérselos a colocar. O si...

Corta sus pensamientos. No están, es absurdo pensar en ello, así que sopesa sus opciones mientras se come otro maldito mango. O lo que sea.

Cuando lo termina, comienza a andar.

OoOoOoOoO

Law conoce muchas islas desiertas. Los piratas suelen ignorarlas y las marcan, si es que lo hacen, vagamente en sus mapas. Pero no él. Sabe el favor que le han hecho más de una vez, y nunca se deja una por visitar, por pequeña que sea o vacía que parezca estar. Su tripulación lo sabe, y mantienen etiquetadas y localizadas cuáles son seguras (o lo eran la última vez que estuvieron).

En tiempos de crisis, hasta una piedra en medio del mar te puede salvar la vida.

Esa la habían cruzado hace tan solo un mes, antes de aventurarse finalmente a acercarse al archipiélago Sabaody. Atracan en la zona norte, mirando bien antes de salir, en busca de otros piratas o de algún barco de la marina.

Pero está igual de desierta que la última vez. O eso piensan.

OoOoOoOoO

Ha dormitado un rato en una playa rocosa cuyos árboles colindantes no están todavía destrozados a causa de sus entrenamientos.

Hay algo raro en el ambiente.

Mira al cielo, que comienza a enrojecerse para dar paso a la noche, y se sorprende al ver que el sol y la luna están inusualmente cerca. Se para a pensar y desde luego, no le suena que eso sea lo normal.

Si estuviera Robin le podría preguntar si... Silencia el pensamiento antes de que se llegue a formular.

Está tan concentrado observando el, aunque no lo sepa todavía, eclipse inminente que no les ve, ni les siente, hasta que oye sus voces.

Aparece el primero rodeando las rocas que separan esa playa de la siguiente, a unos treinta metros de él.

Por si acaso, Zoro prepara sus katanas.

Por si acaso, Zoro piensa que es mejor atacar y después preguntar.

OoOoOoOoO

Se queda quieto justo en la esquina. Siente el instinto asesino, a la defensiva, antes que ver al que les amenaza. Con un gesto, Bepo y él dejan la camilla de Luffy en el suelo y se asoma a conocer al dueño de esa aura.

Roronoa Zoro. _Es que no se lo puede creer_.

- Vaya coincidencia. ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?

- ¡Tú! - contesta Zoro, al que casi se le ha caído la espada de la boca de la sorpresa. Es casi cómico ver a alguien tan serio con esa cara de pasmo - ¿Eres tú el pirata que tiene a Luffy?

- Parece que las noticias vuelan a este lado del mar.

Zoro recupera la compostura. El corazón le retumba a una velocidad que no debería ni siquiera ser real, cuando siente, sabe que Luffy está cerca y le tiene él. Y grita.

- Maldito cabrón bast-

- ¿Zoro? - es un susurro, y no debería oírlo desde su posición, pero lo oye.

Viene de detrás de Law, que al parecer se lo esperaba tanto como él. Ha sido su turno de quedarse atónito pero Zoro no aprecia la ironía.

En ese momento no sería capaz de apreciarla ni aunque se la tiraran a la cara, porque se le cortan las palabras, el aire y el pensamiento.

OoOoOoOoO

Luz. De algún sitio, o de todos a la vez, viene una luz blanca, cegadora, que es como un soplo de aire fresco al mundo en el que ha vivido las últimas dos semanas.

Solo hay una persona que podría hacer latir así su corazón, y por él sí, y ahora sí, Luffy alarga los brazos y sale de la oscuridad y pronuncia su nombre de nuevo mientras abre los ojos.

Cuando vuelve a oír su voz, salta de la camilla como si le persiguiera el diablo.

OoOoOoOoO

- ¿Luffy? Hey, ¿Luffy?

- ¡Zoro!

Y corre hacia su voz a la vez que Luffy aparece. Le fallan las piernas pero Zoro ya ha llegado a donde él y le abraza, tirando las espadas al suelo, sujetándole la cabeza y enredándole los dedos en el pelo.

Law, aliviado, les mira desde su posición, y le parece jodidamente poético que la luna y el sol se estén abrazando a su vez allá en el horizonte.

Si no se fijara en esas cosas, no sería el capitán de los piratas Corazón. Sonriendo, vuelve sobre sus pasos. Ya le traerá Zoro cuando estén preparados.

OoOoOoOoO

Nota la humedad en su cuello y cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasa lo único que hace es sujetarle más fuerte entre sus brazos.

- Zoro, Ace...

- No digas nada, lo sé.

Está débil, muy débil y su llanto es extrañamente silencioso. Los minutos son eternos y a la vez se sienten como solo un segundo porque por fin, _por fin_, vuelven a verse y vuelven a estar juntos y a partir de ahora todo saldrá bien.

Por primera vez desde que se han abrazado, Luffy levanta la cabeza y le mira a los ojos. Están rojos y llenos de lágrimas y Zoro se sorprende al sentir las suyas propias mezclándose con las que todavía mojan sus mejillas.

Luffy le coge de la nuca, mientras él le sigue sujetando por la cintura y junta sus labios en un beso desgarrado, que le rompe y le cura las heridas cien veces en un segundo. Luffy sabe a sal y él nunca ha probado nada mejor en su vida.

Cuando rompen el beso se siguen mirando. Zoro dice lo único que puede decir en ese momento.

- Déjamelo a mí, Capitán.

El anaranjado sol del atardecer reaparece por fin de detrás de la luna, a su derecha.

Zoro se lo pierde. En ese momento, solo puede ver la sonrisa de Luffy.

* * *

Los reviews me alegran el día :)


End file.
